


Neighbor to Neighbor

by MadameMare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons argue who has to tell their noisy neighbor to keep it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor to Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this and two others have been sitting in my completed folder FOREVER, and I just kind of forgot about them!

XXXX

 

“Fitz?” Jemma whispered into the dark room.

Fitz groaned and rolled over.

“Fitz, are you awake?” Jemma whispered again as she poked his chest.

“I am now,” he moaned sleepily, trying to bury his face into his pillow.

“How on earth can you possibly sleep with all that noise?” Jemma huffed, pointing at the ceiling.

“What noise?” he mumbled, still half asleep.

“That!” she hissed as the noise started up again.

“Just ignore it.”

“How could you possibly ignore,” she was cut off by a loud bang and a long drawn out moan.

Fitz groaned, now fully awake. “We could drown out their noise with some of our own?” he suggested cheekily,

“Fiiiiitzzzz,” Jemma tossed her pillow at him, “it’s late, or very early, and we have that presentation in the morning. I’ll roshambo you for who tells them to keep it down?”

“Ok, ok,” Fitz soothed, tugging her hand away from her hair where she was nervously winding it around her fingers. “but you always know what I’m going to throw out.”

“So you’ll go without playing?”

Fitz huffed playfully before kissing the corner of her mouth and held out a closed fist.

They quickly shook their fists and as always Jemma’s rock beat his scissors. Jemma smiled and dropped a kiss on his pouting lips before settling back into the sheets, “Hurry back.”

 

XXXX

 

The noise was even louder as Fitz approached the apartment. He was surprised their next door neighbor hadn't complained about it until he remembered poor Mrs. Clements was half deaf and probably was clueless as to what was going on.

After he knocked, he heard some shuffling around and finally the door cracked open, a man a little older than him peaked his head out.

“Um, hi, my name is Fitz, sorry to bother you,” Fitz began nervously.

“It’s the middle of the night mate, whats the problem?” The man asked, opening the door a little wider and Fitz saw the light in the hallway glint off of what looked like a handcuff attached to one of his wrists.

“Right, um, well, see,” Fitz blushed, “as you said it’s the middle of the night and well, my girlfriend and I live right below you, and, um, we have an early morning tomorrow, so if you guys might be able to be a little quieter if possible?” he stammered out.

“Lance, who is it?” a voice called from inside the apartment.

“Neighbor, Bobbi,” Lance called over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Fitz. “Downstairs neighbor, eh? Yeah sorry, we will try to tone it down a bit. Sorry mate.”

“Thanks,” Fitz nervously rubbed at the back of his neck as he turned to leave, hating the awkward situation.

“Oh and Fitz?”

Fitz turned back to Lance.

“Tell Jemma we said sorry for the disturbance. Or do you prefer to be called Leooooooo…?” Lance smirked and Fitz could feel the blush down to his toes.

“Sorry!” Fitz exclaimed, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

“Good night mate!” Lance laughed good-naturedly after his retreating form before disappearing back into his apartment.

 

XXXX

 

“Mmmm, that was quick,” Jemma sleepily reached for him as he slid back under the sheets.

Fitz wound his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her temple, “Tomorrow I am working on soundproofing our apartment,” he muttered, already drawing up plans in his head.

 

~Fini~


End file.
